1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device. Other example embodiments relate to a non-volatile memory device and methods of operating a non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
NAND-type non-volatile memory devices may include memory transistors that are coupled with word lines and bit lines. In order to perform selective programming on the aforementioned NAND-type non-volatile memory devices, data needs to be programmed to a memory transistor on a selected bit line, and the programming of data to memory transistors on unselected bit lines needs to be prevented.
For example, a technique of preventing data from being programmed to some NAND strings according to a channel boosting technique is known in the conventional art. According to the channel boosting technique, a program potential to be applied to memory transistors on unselected bit lines is lowered by inducing a high channel-boosting voltage to a channel of the unselected bit lines, preventing data from being programmed to the memory transistors on the unselected bit lines.
However, a channel boosting voltage damages the memory transistors existing at the outermost sides of a non-volatile memory device, leading to a degradation in the operational reliability of the non-volatile memory device. For example, hot carriers generated due to a gate induced drain leakage (GIDL) may disturb the memory transistors. Thus, the programs and pass windows of the memory transistors decrease, and a short-channel effect may be generated during the reading of data from the memory transistors.